Elements in files that are generated by advanced application programs are becoming increasingly complex. To properly print files with these complex elements, printers have to be specially configured to accurately and efficiently process the elements. Printers that are not made with such configuration are often referred to as legacy printers. Legacy printers are typically incapable of printing files with complex elements without reconfiguration and extensive processing to convert the file to a bitmap format.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient and effective method to enable a legacy printer to process files with complex elements.